Lucky Devil
by WildNoa13474
Summary: Gabriel had died. He wasn't supposed to wake up. Apparently his dad disagreed. (BEING REWRITTEN)
1. Chapter 1

The room was a deathly silent, only broken by the brothers' short, harsh breathing.

"Brother, don't make me do this." Lucifer stated quietly, inevitably behind his eyes. He already knew the outcome of this story, and Gabriel did too.

"No one makes us do anything." Gabriel said simply, still carrying that futile shred of faith that Lucifer could be redeemed.

Lucifer looked at him, a certain sadness in his eyes. "I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel." His voice was barely a whisper, yet Gabriel heard him loud and clear. "But I know where your heart truly lies."

The real Gabriel, having sneaked up behind Lucifer, raised his blade silently, preparing to strike. When it was angled correctly, Gabriel brought it down hard-

Before he knew what was happening, Gabriel's blade was buried in his own stomach, angled up towards his heart. Gabriel gasped in pain and looked up with wide, unbelieving eyes into his brother's cold, resigned ones.

"Here." Lucy ended with a whisper.

Lucifer looked back for a moment, just long enough to see the fake Gabriel fade away. He raised a hand to support Gabriel's head, almost an affectionate move. Gabriel was choking, suffocating in his own blood, trying to form words, or a scream, anything.

"Amateur hocus pocus. Don't forget," Lucifer sounded truly saddened now, "you learned all your tricks from me, little brother."

Lucifer yanked out the sword and Gabriel **_screamed_** , his Grace lighting up the room as it drained out of his body. The world shook- for a single moment.

Then Gabriel's body sank to the floor, no longer held up by the blade. The Devil stepped away from his brother's lifeless vessel, breathing hard in the unnatural calm of the room.

-and Gabriel gasped for air. He was greeted by the stale city air and burned fuel, but Gabriel welcomed it gladly.

 _He wasn't supposed to wake up._ He was supposed to be dead. Lucifer.. Lucifer had really killed him.

Gabriel took calmer breaths, and looked around. It was nighttime and the street was nearly empty, beside the occasional car. Gabriel was lying on the sidewalk in the shadow of a building. There were some trees and a bed of water beside the street.

Good for you, random eco-friendly country.

What did Dad expect him to do here? Gabriel had felt it, the fundamental change in the world. He'd helped create the universe, after all. This wasn't his own universe.

He'd traveled dimensions before, but never for long, and it took a lot of energy. With his Grace feeling like this...

Gabriel checked his Grace, and sighed when he was proven right. His Grace was damaged and depleted, and he wasn't going to be at full power any time soon.

Well. At least there was the fact that other celestial beings here wouldn't detect him.

Gabriel's thoughts drifted to Lucifer and he immediately decided he'd deal with that later. Or, you know, never.

Gabriel moved to sit up carefully, but paused in surprise when he felt no pain. Then he felt like hitting himself because of course dad would take care of the giant hole in his vessel before reviving him.

Wearily and decidedly not thinking about the cause of that particular hole, he got up and dusted himself off. First business was finding out where he was, then came decision making.

Looking around, Gabriel thought the surroundings seemed familiar. Then again, that didn't really tell him anything, because he'd been just about everywhere in the world over the past few centuries alone.

After a while of wandering around and seeing signs like 'Huissen 4' and 'Arnhem-Zuid 3', which told him absolutely nothing, Gabriel decided to just fly wherever the hell he wanted to go. Screw dad, if He wanted Gabriel to do something here he should've made it clear. Where to go, though...

His first instinct was Las Vegas, for the fun, but he'd been there so many times that it was getting old. Gabriel took another look at the newspaper he'd found discarded in a small mall. It was an old one and really not up to date, but he didn't need it to be for travel ideas.

Now that he was actually reading, he recognized the language as Dutch. Right, he knew he recognized it here. Anyway, the newspaper's global news section was pretty small, but one article in particular caught his eye. The Weaponizer, some actor, had been murdered in Los Angeles.

The city of angels, huh? He hadn't been there in a while. Gabriel's grin was sharp as he pondered it. The last time there had been a lot of idiots for him to play with. Ah, why the hell not.

An instant later, Gabriel was on an empty roof in Los Angelos, screaming in pain.

"Fuck!" When he'd caught his breath somewhat Gabriel broke into a stream of multilingual curses, before cutting himself off with a hiss as another bolt of pain shot through his wings. "Okay," He panted, "Bad idea. Very bad idea."

It must be his depleted Grace, he realized with resignation. His wings were infused with his Grace, it's what made them _his_. Flying right after... Well, he'd asked too much of his Grace.

He did get to LA, it seemed, but that was beside the point.

When the pain had faded to a dull ache, Gabriel looked around at the bustling city. It was late afternoon here, which he could only be thankful for, as the noise of the crowds had drowned out his yell.

He'd originally planned to use the roof as watchtower and find a discreet alley to fly to, but now that seemed like a less good idea. Luckily there was an entrance to the random roof he'd landed on.

It looked like Gabriel had landed on an apartment building, lucky him. Sneaking downstairs was demoted to simply walking halfway through, when Gabriel finally got his mind wrapped around the fact that there were no surveillance cameras at all.

Seriously, he was incredulous at the lack of security. This was Los Angeles, people were being murdered and robbed here non-stop!

Shaking his head in disbelief, Gabriel made his way out of the building and into the chaotic herd of humans.

And if a few hours later the landlord of that particular building happened caught by surprise by a bear breaking into his top-security home, Gabriel wouldn't know.

* * *

 **A/N Never fear, Gabriel is here! Again. I would make this chapter longer, but I feel like this is a good note to end on.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer Morningstar was annoyed.

He'd been following the Detective around all day on the most boring case of his rather lengthy life. No action, barely any lies and deceit, not even a creative murder.

If you're going to murder someone at least make it original, Lucifer reasoned. Plain old murder was so, well, mainstream now.

"Detective, is this truly necessary?" He asked again, not bothering to hide his impatience.

"You're seriously asking if it's necessary to find a killer?" Chloe sighed, not looking at Lucifer as she was walking slightly in front of him to the office, where a suspect was currently being interrogated.

"Well that is our job, isn't it Detective, but I meant if this going from door to door like a cookie selling girl scout is necessary. Surely we can just apprehend the killer already?"

This time, the Detective did turn her head to him and slowed her pace a bit. "Of course, I'm sorry, I was under the impression that we first needed to _identify_ the criminal, but apparently I was wrong."

Lucifer huffed incredulously. "It's rather obvious, isn't it?" The Detective just gave him a dry look. "It's the cook!" He finally exclaimed, exasperated, the 'duh' unspoken but clearly implied.

Chloe raised her eyebrows skeptically, but at that moment they'd entered the office and were met with several greetings. She seemed to have put their conversation aside for a moment as she marched brusquely to the interrogation chamber.

"-just tripped over it!" Was the first thing Lucifer heard as he entered the observation section.

"Oh really," the interrogating agent commented, "Care to explain again what you were doing on private property, sir?"

The man opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the officer. "And, for that matter, why you don't exist in any records?"

Lucifer looked on, slightly more interested now. The short man was leaning back in his seat wit his shoes on the table, looking relaxed and at home, even as he argued with the officer.

"Well first off all," the suspect took his hands out from behind his head to hold up a finger, "I was lost. Second," he held up a second finger, "I just flew in from Europe, I doubt I'd be in your criminal database."

"We took you through facial recognition, Mr Novak." The officer corrected. "You weren't in any of our databases. You have no ID. I'm afraid you're not walking away from this so easily."

Lucifer's lips curled into something resembling a smile. "Nonexistent." He murmured, pleased. "The most interesting thing I've seen all day. Or well, not seen." He chuckled at his own- horrible- joke. Chloe rolled her eyes.

The absence of data in itself was not too interesting, but the guy lounging in that chair, there was something about him that felt almost familiar to Lucifer.

"He's calling himself Gabriel Novak." She informed her partner, keeping half an eye on the other room. "No ID, and according to the system he doesn't exist. He's not giving us anything either."

"Well, like I said it's the cook, but I've found a far better case I believe." Lucifer looked at the man- Gabriel- thoughtfully.

Then, ignoring Chloe's exasperated, "Don't interrupt the-," he made for the door to the interrogation chamber.

"Hello there!" He interrupted, shutting the door behind him.

Gabriel froze when the stranger entered the room, his amused smile slipping off his face. The Grace of the angel standing before him was a lot wilder, less controlled than he was used to, but it was unmistakable.

All angels' Grace was unique, had a certain mark that identified it, defined it. Gabriel knew all of his siblings' marks. The man standing before him was absolutely, undoubtedly Lucifer.

"Let's skip the chit chat and get straight to how you murdered that poor woman in cold blood." Lucifer commented, smiling pleasantly.

Gabriel took a few shaky breaths to compose himself. This was not _his_ Lucifer, this was not the brother who stabbed him in the stomach.

Gabriel put his confident smirk back on, although it wavered a bit, and responded mockingly. "You know, I would, but strangely enough my memories say I didn't kill her. So sorry."

The agent that had been interrogating him looked on, irritated but allowing the other to lead.

"Oh, really?" Lucifer leaned down until they were face to face, looking at Gabriel like a predator would look at prey. "If not to kill her, then **what** **do you** **desire?** "

The words were laced with Grace, a sweet poison that would've affected mortals, Gabriel noticed. This guy expected it to work on him too, clearly. Should he play along?

He decided to stay silent and frown, slightly thoughtful, slightly confused. He didn't know what was expected of him after all, this was the safest option.

"Ooh, a complicated one aren't you?" Lucifer was about to speak again, but another officer entered the room and pulled him to the side. They discussed quietly, and Gabriel tried not to listen in but caught something about a new lead anyway. He could swear Lucifer was pouting as he was led from the room, and Gabriel relaxed slightly, amused. It was a reminder that this Lucifer was very different.

Besides, Lucifer hadn't recognized Gabriel as an angel, it seemed. That was a plus.

Gabriel switched back to automated answers when the other officer continued with the pointless questions, and cursed his luck. He'd just wanted to test out flying again, see if it got better with practice like most things did. He hadn't expected to land in some massive backyard and trip over a dead woman.

Gabriel would be lying if he said he had a plan for what he was going to do now. After standing up for something, fighting for an ideal, just continuing his Trickster career seemed lacking. Nevermind how he was going to keep this world's celestial beings off his tail, or, well, wings.

He was snapped put of his thoughts by a hand waving in front of his face. The hand was removed and the irritated face of his would-be interrogator appeared in his sight.

"It would be in your best interest-" Gabriel looked away, bored, and the other growled. "Look, buddy, just answer the questions. We have enough to hold you for a while."

"No you don't." Gabriel simply said. The officer- Gabriel should really pay attention to introductions- raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, we do."

Gabriel gave an intense stare, and the man seemed to shiver. "No, **you don't**." he repeated, leaking a bit of Grace into his words.

The other got a dazed look in his eyes, nodding in agreement. "We have nothing to hold you on. You're free to go, sir."

Gabriel nodded in satisfaction, moving his feet off the table and standing up with a grin. "Thank you, _darling_ , I knew you'd come around."

He playfully blew the confusion man a kiss over his shoulder as he walked out of the door, past all the desks and straight out of the building. Mortals were so gullible.


	3. Chapter 3

"-and he just, he just turns and walks away!" The confused man exclaimed, now sitting on the other side of the interrogation table.

"And you let him?" Chloe pressed. She had to know. Detective Lowder was a trusted co-worker, there had to be more to this than him just letting the suspect go.

They'd gotten back from the dead end the new lead had led to, only to find the office in chaos searching for the missing suspect.

"Were you sleeping with the guy- Gabriel, was it?" Lucifer asked casually from the side. Chloe almost jumped at her partner's voice. For all his ridiculousness, it was very easy to forget that he was there.

Chloe composed herself and nodded, both in answer to Lucifer's inquery about Mr Novak's name and as indication for the detective in front of her to answer.

"Wha- no!" Detective Lowder looked aghast. "I have never seen him before this case, I swear."

Then, after a short pause, "There's something he said, something that made me let him go, but it's all a bit fuzzy. I think I could have been drugged, somehow, that's sure what it felt like."

Chloe threw a sharp look at Lucifer, who looked back, not understanding. Chloe pulled him to the side.

"Someone you know?" She said quietly, lowering her voice to make sure the suspect- and god, the suspect right now was her co-worker, what was happening- didn't overhear.

Lucifer frowned in confusion. "I'm sorry, Detective?"

"I've seen the look in people's eyes when you do your mojo-thing." She whispered urgently. "It's like they're compelled to tell you things, like they're drugged."

Still no realization in her partner's eyes. Damn it, Lucifer.

"The one who thought you that. Is it possible that he's taught others, as well?"

There it was, realization. Then came refusal, Chloe could see what he was going to say as Lucifer opened his mouth, before he stopped himself.

"Actually, you might be onto something, Detective." Lucifer replied thoughtfully, walking past her without another word.

Chloe sighed in frustration. He always did this, instead of answering her questions he walked off to do his own investigating without even telling her what he thought.

"Well, Detective Lowder." She began, sitting down again. "Just a few more questions."

Gabriel wandered the streets of Los Angeles, relaxing as he thought about what the hell he was supposed to do.

Now that the police were after him- as a suspect in the one case he had nothing to do with- he normally would've just flown out of the city, but as he'd found out just before he tripped over that dead body, using his wings really didn't speed up the healing process. Gabriel winced at the memory.

So he couldn't fly out, and public transport would only reveal his location to the law enforcement. He really hadn't thought this through when he'd escaped.

The next bar he saw, Gabriel entered with a shrug. He needed a drink.

A few hours later found a bored Gabriel lamenting the fact he couldn't get drunk and trying to ignore the feeling of weakness that came with his depleted, nearly non-existent Grace.

He was just debating the pros and cons of sitting there the whole night when his angelic hearing caught a familiar voice on the other side of the loud bar.

"Figured I'd find you here, brother. This seems to be your favorite place nowadays." A British voice chuckled. "I'm a bit offended, to be honest, is my club not good enough for you?"

Holy shit, what the hell were the chances of Alternate Lucifer stopping for a dink in the same bar Gabriel was in? With his brother no less, who, Gabriel noticed now he was paying attention, had a dim, sparse Grace and only slightly more control over it then Lucifer's wild Grace.

"You know as well as I do that Lux isn't my kind of place, Lucifer." The brother answered. Gabriel blocked out all other sounds in the bar and focused on their conversation. So this Lucifer's name was Lucifer, too.

"Come now, Amenadiel," Lucifer grinned, "don't tell me you don't like the attention of my.. workers."

Gabriel heard Amenadiel sigh. "I know you didn't come here to criticize me on my choice of bar, Luci, so tell me what you want from me."

"Only to ask a few questions." Lucifer smirked, before letting it fall off his face. "When did you last see our brother, Gabriel?"

"Gabriel?" Amenadiel sounded surprised, while Gabriel silently cursed. They were onto him. "A few decades ago. Why?"

"And he was still the same snob as he's always been, yes?" Lucifer ignored Amenadiel's question, for now.

"Yeah, absolutely. He kept going on and on about how irritating mortals were..." Amenadiel chuckled wryly. "If he could see me now."

There was a short silence, and Gabriel wondered what that meant. The guy wasn't mortal, he hadn't fallen, at least Gabriel didn't think he had. Did it work differently here?

"What is this about, brother?" Amenadiel asked abruptly. "Why are you so interested in Gabriel all of a sudden?"

What Lucifer said next, Gabriel couldn't help but feel a bit offended at. "I think one of our other siblings is using Gabriel as an alias to wander Earth. Why though, I have no idea."

Please, like he would ever steal someone's...

Okay, alternate Luci may have a point there. But still!

Gabriel decided what the heck and made his way over to them.

He'd established that this Lucifer was nothing like the one that had stabbed him in the heart, and he didn't fancy being on the run from them when he could just talk it over like the adult he totally wasn't.

When he'd finally pushed his way through the busy bar, Gabriel smirked a confident smirk, finding it coming easier now.

"I would say it's rude to talk about someone behind their back, but I'm currently standing behind you, so I think I'll keep that one for later."

Lucifer turned around with a smile. "Talk about the me! How are you, Mr Suspect On The Run?"

"Well, not running, that's for sure." Gabriel snorted, pointedly drifting his eyes across the endless stacks of people. "Good luck trying that in this crowd."

"True enough," Lucifer acknowledged. "Mind telling us who exactly you are, 'Gabriel Novak'?"

"Sure." Gabriel shrugged. "But this is going to take some time, and preferably some space. So I say kidnap me like one of your French girls."

There was an awkward silence, and Gabriel sighed. "That's code for me and you two going to your place."

Amenadiel finally broke the silence. "For the record, I don't usually kidnap French girls."

Now it was Gabriel's turn to stare, and Lucifer wiggled his eyebrows. "Usually, eh?"

"Shut up Luci."


	4. Chapter 4

An awkwardly silent car ride later, they entered Lux's staff area, also known as Lucifer's rooms. Although Gabriel looked like he hadn't even noticed the looks directed at him- thoughtful, contemplating.

Gabriel was grinning still, which was visibly starting to annoy Amenadiel. Lucifer however, could tell there was more behind that grin. A look he couldn't place. A flash of... something, hidden behind amber eyes.

"So, which one of our siblings are you?" Lucifer asked casually, pouring some drinks. He had the feeling he'd need some for this.

"The younger one." 'Gabriel' answered without much ado, leaning against the wall. He graciously accepted a glass.

"We're the two oldest siblings. Be a bit more specific." Lucifer responded. "Why would you ever want to use an alias like Gabriel?" He sounded genuinely bewildered.

'Gabriel' stared at them for a second before sighed and shaking his head. "Your Gabriel really is a jerk, isn't he?"

"Absolutely." Amenadiel didn't hesitate, followed immediately by Lucifer's, "Had a stick up his celestial ass since the first millenia."

Gabriel grimaced. "Wow. Sorry I asked."

Despite his carefully chosen words, Lucifer could see Gabriel slowly relaxing with each response. It was as if he was looking for something, and every moment he didn't find it reassured him.

"So, please continue." Lucifer prompted, sipping his whiskey.

"Hmm." For a moment Gabriel contemplated how to phrase it in a wat that made it sound believable, then gave up. There was none.

"I _am_ actually the Archangel Gabriel, and I just arrived in this universe. In a very painful manner."

The two beings before him now looked at him differently, scrutinizing him like they were seeing him for the first time. They both looked wary.

"He's telling the truth." Lucifer commented to his brother, who nodded in agreement. The wary looks lifted a bit, and Amenadiel shrugged.

"Another brother here on earth. Wonderful." Lucifer muttered with a sigh, before knocking back his drink.

They'd heard the multiverse theory before, and although God was pretty vague about it, He'd mentioned it a few times. That usually meant it was true, but this was God, so who knew. This wasn't much of a shock. A problem, however? Probably.

There was a short moment of silence, and Gabriel used it to add, "Since I'm now stuck here, you probably want to avoid a trickster spree, and I would like a place to stay." When the two looked at him, not understanding, he elaborated. "You're this earth's supernatural ticket sellers. So what do you say, sell me out to your buddies with the blue hats or permission to stay?"

"Uh," Amenadiel, which Gabriel took for this Earth's Michael, hesitated, "just to be clear, we're the what?"

"Supernatural ticket sellers." Gabriel repeated. "You can hunt me for 'daring to enter your city' or you can allow me to stay, peacefully."

"And," Lucifer interrupted before his brother could open his mouth again, "what does a 'trickster spree' entail, exactly?"

Gabriel grinned like a shark. He probably wasn't going back to that life, he'd sacrificed it like others had before him. He probably didn't even have the mojo to pull it off right now. But these two didn't need to know that.

"Right." Lucifer looked vaguely uneasy at the feral grin, and continued. "There's an open apartment down the street actually. Nobody wants it because it's 'haunted'." He scoffed.

"That dull building a bit away?" Gabriel raised his eyebrows. "We drive past it, and I didn't sense any spirits. Probably mortal imagination. Placebo effect and all that shiz."

Amenadiel frowned. "Sense them?"

Gabriel looked at him like he was a bit stupid. "Yes. Sense. You know, how you find-"

He cut himself off mid sentence, looking them over. His eyes widened. "Oh." He breathed. "You don't- that's why-"

Gabriel, The Silver-Tongued Trickster, was at a loss for words. _That's_ why they hadn't recognized his signature mark. _That's_ why their Grace was so wild and all over the place. They didn't even know it was there.

This could be milked.

Gabriel felt a smirk slowly form on his face. Without knowing their Grace, they wouldn't know how to even access most of their powers. They and presumably all angels here were like fledglings compared to him right now. Those powers would be the only difference between angel ad fallen. And if those powers suddenly disappeared, say, due to extreme Grace exhaustion-

Gabriel turned to Amenadiel and the latter tried not to take a step back at the eerie grin directed at him. This guy, their sibling, knew something that they didn't, and that made him _dangerous._ "You think you fell, right?" Gabriel addressed him, not giving him time to answer. "That Dad punished you for something? Don't worry. He didn't."

And he turned and disappeared. The rush of wings only left the pair with more question and uncertainty.

"There's something.. off about him, brother." Lucifer commented. "Something happened in this universe of his. We're going to find out what he knows."

"Damn right we are." Amenadiel agreed. He had to find out why this.. other Gabriel thought he hadn't fallen.

'Other Gabriel', for his part, was choking back a scream of horrifying pain in a back alley not far from Lux, repeatedly cursing his need for dramatic exits.

"Ugh," He groaned when the agony had ebbed away a bit, rolling onto his back to look at the gray skies. Thank fuck for metaphysical wings. "What, Dad, you couldn't put me in Hell so instead you found another?"

But there was no bite in the words. Just resignation. Gabriel knew this wasn't supposed to be his hell. He knew his hell, it was called Heaven.

This was something else. What, though, he would just have to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

One hour and a tiny bit of Grace later, Gabriel had himself a home. The place was abandoned and dusty and spookfree- he had checked.

It was an apartment above a shop, both lifeless. He had only really been aiming for the apartment, but he'd miscalculated the amount of Grace needed to convince the seller and ended up being given all the keys for the downstairs shop, too.

He'd see what to do with that later. Right now he needed some rest. He felt drained, the transferring of previously non-existent money having taken more out of him than he thought it would.

He wrangled with finding the right key for the upstairs door, and almost gave in and simply **unlocked** the door, but decided against it at the last moment. Better not to exhaust his Grace even more right now.

He was rewarded a few seconds later when one of the keys finally fit and Gabriel pushed the door open. He stumbled a bit with the movement and realized that he'd grossly underestimated his Grace exhaustion.

The place was uncleaned and old, but it was furnished, and had a good open atmosphere. The windows were big and plenty of light fell through them, illuminating the dust particles in the air from where Gabriel had stirred them up.

He basically fell into the bedroom and onto the big bed already there, not bothering with the sheets or the dust on the bed. It was a bed, and that was enough.

Not a moment later, he sunk into the embrace of sleep, or at least the angel equivalent.

Amenadiel was contemplating the appearance of the new player on the field.

The other Angel had told him Amenadiel hadn't fallen. That he wasn't disgraced, and he'd said it right after realizing that Luci and he didn't... something.

Was it about the not-sensing-ghosts thing? Amenadiel had met the annoying spirits and would prefer not to sense them, ever. But if it was about that, why would Gabriel have grinned so shark-like? No, this was something more, he decided.

"So, did you come here to talk or just to admire the side of the couch?" Dr. Martin's dry voice cut through his thoughts and he looked up from the couch he was sitting on.

He sighed and wondered if the multiverse thing would go over well. Probably not. Best avoid that.

"There's a new guy in town," He answered simply, "and he says he's our brother."

He paused for just a moment, thinking, before continuing to the heart of the problem. "Somehow, he knows something we don't, and that makes him dangerous."

"And is it true?" Dr Martin said, looking him in the eyes, grounding him. "That he's your brother?"

Amenadiel shrugged, not particularly caught up about that. "Probably. He can fly well enough."

Linda sat back, slightly dazed, mouthing the word 'fly' to herself as if reminding herself what the hell was going on before pulling her attention back to the problem at hand.

"So, your brother. Is he acting aggressively towards you or Lucifer?"

"Well..." Amenadiel hesitated. "No? But his appearance cannot be a coincidence. He's planning something."

"Maybe, for once, that's exactly what it is," Linda argued gently. "A coincidence."

"Yeah," Amenadiel said doubtfully.

Elsewhere in Los Angeles, Lucifer walked into the station frowning. Chloe, who had been sorting out some of the endless papers on her desk, looked up at him as he came to a stop before her.

"No new leads," she sighed, cutting straight to the point. "Not a trace of Gabriel Novak, nor have any records of him turned up."

Lucifer grimaced slightly, but didn't comment on it, which was slightly strange for him. Chloe let a few moments of silence fall.

"Okay, spill the beans." Chloe finally commanded, curiosity overwhelming her as she abandoned the papers. "You look like your breaking your head over something and you're not even sure what it is." Chloe commented. "What's up?"

Lucifer looked surprised and then thoughtfully at the other. "Detective, how would you go about getting answers out of someone when bargaining or seduction is not an option?"

She paused a moment, blinking, before she spoke again. "Seduction not an option for you? Wow, that's a new one."

Lucifer gestured for her to get to the point impatiently, and Chloe finally awnsered. "There's something called 'asking', you know? Why don't you just ask them?"

Lucifer opens his mouth to protest that _that obviously wouldn't_ \- but stopped himself short. He tilted his head slightly. That could... actually work.

Before he could respond to that, the phone on Chloe's desk rang. They both turned sharply towards it, surprised, and Chloe reached to pick it up.

"Hello, Detective Chloe Decker, LAPD. Who is this?"

Lucifer watched with interest as the Detective's face became more and more alarmed with every word said by whoever was on the other side.

"Yes, I understand. I'll be there soon. Are you sure you're the only person there?"

The question was pressing, although Chloe kept her voice composed. She relaxed a bit with the answer she got.

"Good. Don't leave the house."

Chloe hung up and immediately set a off with a firm pace towards the exit, motioning with her head for her partner to follow.

"That was our victim's wife, Mary Verst." She explained as they walked to Chloe's car, maintaining a brisk pace. "She just found their household cook with a cross through his heart."

"Oh, how symbolic!" Lucifer grinned widely. This was beginning to get better. "Now Detective, who do you think would want revenge for Klaren Verst's death?"

 **A/N I should probably have mentioned this, but no time like the present I guess.**

 **This story is set somewhere after Dr Martin finds out about and accepts Lucifer, but before the end of season 2 of the show. So Luci still has his Devil face and all.**


End file.
